Doctor WhoCrash Bandicoot : Twist In Time
by Squick I. High King of Squick
Summary: this is my ultimate crossover, crash bandicoot and doctor who a time god survived the time war and is living on n.santity so doctor,martha and jack go looking for the god only to find old enemies. chapter three is complete so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**doctor who / crash bandicoot : a twist in time**

**the doctor, jack and martha are talking in the TARDIS, when an alarm goes off**

**jack : what's that noise doctor**

**doctor : it 's a signal from a time god **

**martha : but that's impossible**

**doctor : i know because the master was killed onboard the valiant**

**marthat : but we're going to my house in london**

**doctor : sorry martha**

**the TARDIS lands on an island slap bang in the middle of the bermuda trianlge**

**jack : right lets get searching for that time god**

**martha : i wonder if the time god is older than you doctor**

**doctor : of course he is, to be a time god you must be at least 6500 years old, and the time god has the power to restore races and planets in the blink of an eye.**

**MEANWHILE in cortex castle**

**dr.neo cortex and dr.n gin were in the lab of the newly built cortex castle following it's destruction 2 months ago, working on his new creation but as he powered his 100 creations he was shocked to see a time vortex open and about 6500 metal creatures come out but then he realised they were the army of his master**

**the master : it is : yes master**

**the master : thank you for my resurrection despite me rejecting the regeneration, anyway how 0id you : with the help of doctor nefarious trophy, he reversed the affect of the bullet, making it non fatal and forcing you to regenrate,my master and your army has arrived before you**

**the master : what?, my army is still in then who are they**

**dalek SEC : we are the DALEKS**


	2. Chapter 2 : Time God Uncovered

**_DOCTOR WHO/CRASH BANDICOOT : TWIST IN TIME_ **

**CHAPTER 2 : THE TIME GOD UNCOVERED**

**Dalek Sec : EXTERMINATE**

**a cyberman of neo cortex's creation stands up.**

**Cyber - Leader : you shall not harm my masters**

**the cyberleader jumps in front of the blast and is killed,infuriated at this the other cybermen despite being in a comatose state adapt the ability to destroyed in one shot and the abiltity to rise up after being exterminated. more of the cybermen come out of thier comatose and help the army of the master destroy half of the dalek army which then retreats.**

**Meanwhile**

**The Doctor, Martha And Captain Jack were searching fruitlessly for the time god until the doctor sensed time lord dna walking past them and jack saw crunch but then the doctor realised the time lord dna ( blood in other words) was radiating of the castle just off the coast of N.Sanity Island. the castle freakisly looked like the head of a cyberman. so jack went over to crunch and started to talk to him.**

**Jack : what's the name of that castle just up there?**

**Crunch : that's cortex castle**

**Jack : and who's cortex?**

**Crunch : a mad scientist who wants to take over the world using power crystals**

**Jack : what exactly are power crystals?**

**Crunch : there are sets of crystals and i know two of them. Power Crystals are the set of poewr crystals, they generate power. Knowledge Crystals are the second set of crystal and they generate knowledge. as for the third set, no one has ever laid an eye on them. oh and by the way the Power Crystal are the least powerful**

**Jack : what do you mean "least powerful"**

**Crunch : all i know about the third set of crystal is that are the most powerful of the lot.**

**Aku Aku : that's enough crunch, do not tell these outsuiders anything esle now come along**

**The Doctor : come back a minute, i have a question for you Aku Aku**

**Aku Aku : how the hell do you know my name**

**The Doctor : easy, my TARDIS tells me everything about the places i land in, and i also know that you are 5602 years old, so now to my question.**

**Aku Aku : yes **

**The Doctor : how the hell did you know the answer before i even asked the question**

**Aku Aku : i know your speices well ... TIME LORD**

**The Doctor : well then you know what i was asking about didn't you**

**Aku Aku : the time god that crashed here over 4500 years. his name is ... CRASH BANDICOOT**

**Crunch : my own brother is a god of time**

**Aku Aku : yes that is correct crunch but it is only the deepest part of your brother that is a time god**

**Martha : why's that then**

**Aku Aku : because when the shuttle carrying the time god crashed here the body was harvested for DNA by Doctor and some of that dna is buried deep in crash and some of it may buried in you too crunch.**

**Jack : UNBELIEVABLE**

**Aku Aku also i think you should know that the third of crystals are the Time Crystals**

**AN : well thats the end of chapter 2**

**P.S Sorry about how long the update took but i havr been busy writing and re-writing drafts of this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Time Crystals

**_DOCTOR WHO/CRASH BANDICOOT : TWIST IN TIME_ **

**CHAPTER 3 : THE CRYSTALS OF TIME**

****

**Aku Aku : yes i know it is unbelievable**

**Crunch : so the three sets of crystals are the Power,Knowledge and Time crystals**

**Jack : so what exactly do time crystals do?**

**Aku Aku : they can reverse time and fast foward time**

**The Doctor : i had heard that Time Crystals existed in the bermuda triangle but i had not believed they actually existed**

**Aku Aku : well they do and overall there are 15 and i know the location of 8 of them, I myself have three, my brother Uka Uka has another two and in the basement of cortex castle there are 2**

**Crunch : so why hasn't cortex used the crystals of time**

**Aku Aku : i suspect he never knew what they were**

**Dingodile jumps out of the bushes and runs at crunch who grabs him by the neck and powerslams him to the floor.**

**Crunch : what are you doing here dingoidile**

**Dingodile : spying on you for doctor neo cortex**

**Aku Aku : how much did you hear?**

**Dingodile : everything**

**Aku Aku : kill him crunch**

**Crunch : what?**

**Aku Aku : he know too much**

**Crunch : i am not becoming a murderer**

**rustling from the bushes was heard by everyone.**

**: he is not alone**

**N.trophy walks out of the shadows and ran crunch through with his fork scepter.**

**Crunch : aww man**

**crunch collasped to the floor.**

**: REGENERATE**

**A blinding gold light escaped the body of crunch**

**Aku Aku : as was dyung he tapped into his power of regeneration of his time god DNA**

**Crunch stands up. he looks near enough the same apart the fact that he was now the same colour as crash.**

**Crunch : i died but i still standing**

**crunch saw that dr.n.trophy was stood ther shocked so he took his chance and broke the neck of dr.trophy**

**Aku Aku : i thought you said you didn't want to become a murderer**

**Crunch : he deserved to die because he killed**

**Martha : hey where's dingodile**

**Crunch : damn he's escaped**

**Aku Aku : that means he's going to tell doctor cortex what he knows**

**Crash himself had been hiding in the bushes, so he decided to reveal himself now**

**Crash : did i hear you right ? i am a time god**

**Aku Aku : yes, part of you is a time god just like crunch**

**Crash : aku aku, could i have the time crystals that you have because they may unleash my dormant DNA**

**Aku Aku : ok, but be warned too much power can corrupt**

**Crash took the crystals from aku aku and as he touch them, a blinding whit light stuck him and Crash collasped to the floor only to rise up and stay silent **

**Aku Aku : Crash Bandicoot**

**Crash : i am no longer crash bandicoot, i am crash the GOD OF TIME**

**Jack : jesus, what power**

**Crash : now let's go get the crystals of Time because i will only be at full power when i have all 15 Time Crystals under my control.**

**AN : END OF CHAPTER 3**


End file.
